1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing program and information processing apparatus capable of displaying a button on a display, and executing information processing according to a button operation with a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a program or an apparatus of such a kind, a button (command area) to which a command (instruction) is assigned is displayed on the display, and when a user performs a pushing operation of the button, information processing according to this operation is executed.
For example, in the game program of http:/www.smashbros.com/jp/gamemode/various/various10.html, with respect to a size of the field (a), a button to which a command of “select “small”” is assigned, a button to which a command of “select “medium”” is assigned, a button to which a command of “select “large”” is assigned are displayed (these are called “buttons Ba1-Ba3”), with respect to a design of the background (b), a button to which a command of “select a “first design”” is assigned, a button to which a command of “select a “second design”” is assigned and a button to which a command of “select a “third design”” is assigned are further displayed (these are called “buttons Bb1-Bb3”), with respect to BGM (c), a button to which a command of “select “a first music”” is assigned and a button to which a command of “select “a second music”” is assigned are displayed (these are called “buttons Bc1, Bc2”), and (d) an OK button to which a command of “execute initial setting processing according to the selection results of three items” is assigned is displayed. When the user pushes any one of the buttons Ba1-Ba3, pushes any one of the buttons Bb1-Bb3, pushes any one of the buttons Bc1, Bc2, and then pushes the OK button by utilizing a pointing device, initial setting processing according to the selection results of three items (a)-(c) is executed.
In such a manner, in a general background art, one command is assigned to one button, so that the user has to perform operations as many as the number of commands.
Thereupon, the technique of reducing the number of operations is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-256465 (Patent Document 1). In the background art, a blue button to which “registration” is assigned and a red button to which “registration” is also assigned are displayed. When the blue button is pushed, a blue background is displayed, and when the red button is pushed, a red background is displayed.
In the background art according to the Patent Document 1, a color selection and a color registration can be performed with one operation. However, since the plurality of buttons to which the same command is assigned are displayed, especially when there are more options, a number of buttons are required as well, so that there is a high possibility of confusing the user by the complex display.